In the process of extracting juice from whole citrus fruit, a pulp is produced that contains residual juice and sugar solids, efficient recovery of which is economically essential. In the past the pulp has been processed through a plurality of finishers. The pulp produced by the finishers was mixed with a liquid to form a slurry before being pumped to the next finisher, with the mixing being achieved by means of powered screw conveyors or by mixing tanks with powered agitators. Mixing tanks are bulky and require space and headroom under the finisher platform. Additional, mixing tanks must be filled before the extraction process can begin. The residence time, i.e. the time required for filling the tanks, introduces scheduling and operational problems. Mixing conveyors are less bulky, but still require a considerable amount of space and headroom under the platform and are difficult to clean. Proper training and adherence to prescribed safety precautions is required in the operation of mixing tanks and, particularly mixing conveyors, to insure the well being of personnel operating the juice extractor.